


Love For A Baby Bird

by DigiDreamer



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mild Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiDreamer/pseuds/DigiDreamer
Summary: Robin comes home late to find himself being tied to a bed by his best friends and people he would consider brothers...Things only go down south from there
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Love For A Baby Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Roy and Wally get horny and decide to rape Robin....
> 
> Robin is 15  
> Wally is 20  
> Roy is 23
> 
> I am a monster ;-;

PROLOGUE

Richard Grayson....A Cute and Energetic acrobat, or well to his best friends anyway.... Wallace West and Roy Harper. The trio had gotten had close... VERY close... Mostly because they all had been in the 'Young Justice League' well now the two eldest had been moved to the 'Offical Justice league' and Robin (Along with a few others) had stayed in the lower class... But Wally and Roy had both had a crush on him for awhile, Both of them had payed attention to Grayson's body... That nice Ass, The thin body, the flexibility... And that lead them to have very filthy thoughts... But worst of all they knew about each others crushes and that often led to arguments that had almost always been stopped the second that Rich had walked in...poor Robin- If only he knew how a bunch of older people acted near him... Of course the two adults or others were always by him so nobody would try anything...but after weeks of useless bickering, Red Arrow and Kid Flash had enough bickering and made an agreement to... Share... Robin. They would mix in Threesomes if course but most of the time one of them had the house alone with Robin...

And one thing was clear-  
Robin was a pet- and they would get what they wanted even if it meant hurting their baby bird....


End file.
